Margaret
Margaret is a Fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and was formerly a member of Pope's Gang. Story 'Pre-Invasion' When she was 16 she was diagnosed with an unknown type of cancer, she was given a 50/50 chance to live. She was treated with chemo and survived the cancer.("Silent Kill") 'Pre Ambush' Margaret, "Maggie" to her friends, was introduced as a member of John Pope's gang in the second episode ("The Armory"). 'Ambush' ''Dangers of a Different Kind After Pope's gang had taken Tom Mason and his squad hostage, Maggie was tasked with escorting a hooded Hal Mason out of the hideout so he could return to the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment with the gang's demands for releasing the remaining hostages. Hal attempted to disarm her, but Maggie demonstrated her skills as an effective fighter by quickly subduing Hal. Change of Heart'' Later, when Pope goes to negotiate the hostage exchange, he leaves Maggie behind with Billy Pope andBilly PopeCueball to guard Tom, Anne Glass, and the members of Tom's squad. After Billy Pope makes lascivious remarks directed toward Karen Nadler, Maggie is seen looking angry and disgusted, quickly and efficiently shoots and kills Billy and Cueball. She reveals that she had been sexually abused by Billy Pope since first encountering the Popes' gang. She then frees Tom's squad and joins them in attacking John Pope. ("The Armory") She then joined the 2nd Massachusetts as a fighter and helped Tom return to town where she had spotted harnessed children. Colonel Porter, the head of the Massachusetts Militia, wanted to find a way to free harnessed children using a new technique developed by Dr. Michael Harris. The plan was to snatch Ben Mason but everything went wrong when Mike spotted his son amongst the kids. As he retrieved him, Hal and Karen attacked the Mechs and where knocked out while an unconscious Tom, Mike, Maggie and Dai retreated. The skitters executed the rest of the group that Mike's son had belonged to and set Hal free to tell the fighters but they kept Karen. ("Prisoner of War") Maggie was then seen with a group of fighters sent by Captain Daniel Weaver to scout ahead. She noticed that the other fighters were keeping tabs on her and she asked Weaver about it. He confirmed that he couldn't afford to trust her given that Pope's band had trusted her with a gun. He then asked her whether she had ever thought about using it. She said yes, every single day on herself before she finally used it on Billy Pope. ("Grace") After Anne was attacked by a man looking for Meds to trade, Maggie teachs Anne how to shoot a gun. ("Sanctuary (Part 1)") Relationships She has a really good friendship with Sarah as is shown when she goes to get medication for her when she is heavily pregnant. She is also the only one of her friends present when she is giving birth, joking that she will stay as long as she doesn't have to say "push, push". She also seems to have formed a friendship with Anne Glass when she gives her a gun to defend herself and when she teaches her to use it. This shows a sense of camaraderie when they end up laughing together. Appearances *The Armory *Prisoner of War *Grace *Silent Kill *Sanctuary (Part 1) *Sanctuary (Part 2) *Mutiny *Eight Hours Photos Fs eps106 gallery07 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery02 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery01 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery10 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery09 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery14 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery03 512x341.jpg 180px-Karenhostage.png Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:Pope's Men Members Category:Scouts Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment